Innocent Directur (KRISTAO) -DAK-
by RedMoo
Summary: Kris jatuh cinta pada Direkturnya sendiri. "Saranghae Huang Zi Tao"


Tittle : Innocent Directur

Author : DAK

Cast : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

Other cast : Park Chanyeol, etc

Genre : Up to you

Length : ONESHOOT

WARNING : Yaoi, Alur amburadul, Typo(s)

Hallo Author baru here!

_**HAPPY READING~**_

Raut kebahagiaan nampak terpancar di wajah para siswa 'XOXO University', pasalnya hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan. Di Universitas ini seluruh siswa lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan hingga universitas ini menduduki peringkat kedua universitas terbaik di Seoul setelah 'EXO University' tentunya.

Terlihat dua orang sahabat sedang berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan papan pengumuman. Terdengar decak kagum yang dilontarkan oleh siswa lain kepada mereka, karena selain tampan mereka juga merupakan lulusan dengan nilai terbaik.

"Kris kau berencana apa setelah ini?" Chanyeol mulai membuka suara.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau" Ucapnya datar

"Huh bisakah kau tak sedatar itu jika bicara dengan ku." Chanyeol pura-pura marah pada kris. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa dengan sifat Kris yang seperti ini.

"Huh baiklah"

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kelulusan dengan makan es krim?" Chanyeol membayangkan sambil matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku mau tapi aku tidak punya uang"

"Aku yang teraktir" ucap Chanyeol tidak sabaran dan langsung menarik tangan Kris. Karena terlalu asyik menarik tangan Kris, Chanyeol menabrak orang yang ada di depannya.

BRUUK~~

'_Manis sekali namja ini. Kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak normal saat melihatnya.' _Ucap Kris dalam hati.

"Huaaa Appoo" Kris tersentak mendengar suara dari namja asing di depannya ini, kemudian ia pun menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya kris.

"Ne aku tak apa" ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum.

_DEG~_

DEG~

Jantung Kris berdetak lagi dan mungkin lebih parah dari yang tadi.

"Mmm.. Aku permisi dulu ya. _Bye~_" sesegera mungkin namja itu pergi

"_Shit_, aku lupa menanyakan namanya" runtuk Kris

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kedai es krim.

"Huh Kris kenapa tadi kau tidak menolongku malah menolong namja asing tadi. Menyebalkan" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Untuk apa aku menolongmu, Yeol? Lagipula namja tadi itu manis, cute dan kalau ku lihat-lihat dari wajahnya dia itu innocent. Tidak seperti mu yang bertelinga lebar" ujar Kris panjang lebar.

"Yak, Kris bisakah kau tidak menghi-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena pelayan datang.

"Silahkan tuan-tuan ini es krimnya silahkan dinikmati. Saya permisi dulu" pelayan itu membungkuk dan berlalu pergi.

Chanyeol melihat es krim dengan mata berbinar dan langsung melahapnya dengan berutal. Kris melihat sahabatnya yang seperti itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Kris pun mulai melahap es krim nya.

.

.

.

Kris melenguh dari tidurnya karena suara jam alarm memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia mematikan jam alarmnya dan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian ia keluar dan dikejutkan adanya sahabatnya Park Chanyeol yang tidur terlentang di kasur.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?"

"Tenang Kris aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau perusahaan '_Huang Corp_' sedang mencari seorang Sekretaris namja untuk direktur mereka" ucap Chanyeol antusias.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau coba dulu untuk melamar kerja disana siapa tahu kau diterima. Secara kan kau tampan dan pintar" lebay Chanyeol

"Berani berap kau kalau aku diterima?"

"Aku dengar direktur mereka masih muda memiliki wajah yang manis dan dia orang yang polos"

"Sebenarnya aku malas, tapi aku tidak akan menang berdebat denganmu. Jadi akan ku coba bulan depan"

"Tidak.. tidak.. bukan bulan depan Kris tapi besok. B-E-S-O-K!"

"Huh baiklah tuan Park yang cerewet"

.

.

.

SKIP Kesokan harinya

Drrrrtt~~

Drrt~

Kris terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya karena mendengar hpnya berdering.

1 Pesan dari Park Babo

Subject : Cepat mandi Kris lalu pergilah ke perusahaan Huang Corp. Aku yakin kau akan diterima.

_Hwaiting~~_

Kris meletakkan hpnya kembali di atas meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya lalu beranjak mandi.

30 menit kemudian dia sudah rapi. Pakaian yang terkesan formal sudah melekat pas di tubuh tingginya. Rambut yang ia sisir kebelakang menambah kesan KEREN untuk dirinya.

Huang Corp

"Anyeong, benarkah disini sedang mencari Sekretaris?" ucap Kris sopan kepada resepsionis.

"Iya, apakah anda ingin melamar disini tuan mmmh-"

"Panggil saja Kris"

"Baiklah tuan Kris jika anda ingin melamar menjadi Sekretaris disini silahkan langsung datang saja ke ruang Direktur Huang. Ruangannya ada di lantai 23 sebelah barat dan anda bisa menggunakan lif yang disebelah sana"

"Terima kasih"

SKIP

TOK~~

TOK~~

"Masuk saja"

CKLEEK~

"Silahkan duduk"

Terlihat seorang berambut hitam sedang menghadap kejendela yang langsung tembus pemandangannya dengan pusat kota Seoul.

"Emmh permisi Direktur aku ingin melamar menjadi Sekretaris disini" Direktur itu langsung berbalik dan membuat Kris hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"KaaAAuu? Kau yang waktu itu ditabrak oleh temanku kan?" kejut Kris

"Aku? Aku tidak ingat" ucapnya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya bertanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Ah sudah lupakan, siapa namamu? dan oh apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao dan aku Direktur di Huang Corp ini. Dan kau sendiri siapa?" ucap Tao dengan wajah polosnya.

"Wu Yi Fan panggil saja Kris ge karena ku lihat kau lebih muda dariku. Kau benar Direktur disini?" ucap Kris tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya namja berwajah innocent ini adalah Direktur Huang Corp.

"Ne :)" ucapnya dengan diiringi senyuman seperti anak kecil.

"Bolehkah aku melamar menjadi Sekretaris Direktur?" Tanya Kris.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan Sekret-" ucapannya terputus karena melihat Kris berjalan menju arahnya. Kris menyeringai melihat wajah innocent nan imut milik tao nampak bingung. Tao yang tidak mengerti maksud Kris hanya mundur kebelakang hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Kris segera memenjarakan Tao di antara kedua tanganya.

'_Tidak sia-sia aku mengikuti saran Park Dobi itu. Jika akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi'_ batin Kris.

Tao memasang muka polosnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kris. "Aku ingin menjadi Sekretarismu~h Direkturrrhh~~ Huang~" ucap Kris sambil sedikit mendesah di telinga tao. Membuat sang empunya merinding.

"Tapi aku sudah punya Sekretaris ba—Mmmphtt" ucapan Tao terpotong karena ulah Kris yang mencium Tao Kris berubah menjadi _Pervert_. Tao yang memang masih polos hanya diam saja sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"Apa yang Kris lakukan tadi? Rasanya aneh tapi Tao suka" Tanya Tao sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau jadi Sekretaris pribadimu. Jika boleh aku akan melakukan itu setiap saat. Bagaimana?" ucap Kris Modus. Sebenarnya Kris sudah menyukai Tao sejak awal mereka bertemu pada tabrakan beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Baiklah aku menerimamu menjadi Sekretarisku. Bagaimana jika nanti malam kita rayakan dengan makan es krim bersama?" Ucap Tao dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kau di kedai es krim dekat '_XOXO University'_ nanti malam jam 7"

"Ok.. Sekarang kau boleh pulang dan beristirahat. Kau akan mulai kerja besok pagi" senyuman tak lepas dari bibir _peach_ milik Tao.

'_I will make you be mine, Innocent Directure'_ guman Kris lalu tersenyum pada Tao dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

SKIP

Malam Harinya

kedai es krim

"Aku pesan es krim rasa strawberi dengan ukuran jumbo dengan taburan kismis diatasnya mmmh pasti enak. Kris mau pesan apa?" ucap tao semangat

"Aku pesan es krim rasa mint saja"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" ucap pelayan tadi. Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pelayan itu bukan bermaksud menggoda tapi sebenarnya Kris sudah merencanakan sesuatu dan pelayan itu hanya member anggukan pada Kris.

_Beberapa menit kemudian~_

"Pesanan menikmati tuan-tuan kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap pelayan sambil tersenyum. Tao memakan es krimnya dengan lahap hingga ia memberhentikan acara makannya karena merasa ada benda bulat keras dalam mulutnya dan Tao pun mengeluarkan benda yang ternyata cincin itu.

"Kris ge kenapa ada cincin di es krimku apa mungkin ini milik pelayan tadi ya? Kalau begitu sebentar ya ge aku mau mengembalikannya dulu" Saat Tao hendak beranjak pergi tangan kekar milik seseorang menahan tangan miliknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Kris.

"Itu untukmu" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum lembut pada Tao.

"Maksud gege apa?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah bingung. Mendengar itu Kris langsung berlutut di depan Tao. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka.

"Tao will you be mine?"

BLUUSH~

Kemudian Tao mengangguk. Kris berdiri dan memakaikan cincin tadi pada jari manis Tao lalu memeluk Tao. Terdengar tanggapan dari pengunjung lain. "Wah pasangan yang serasi. Yang satu tampan dan yang satu sangat manis" . "Kyaa~ aku ingin seperti mereka".

Tao dan Kris hanya tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian terdengar sorakan yang membuat Tao berblushing ria.

"Cium.." "Cium.."

_CHUUU~_

Kris mencium Tao tepat dibibir dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Tao yang merasa nyaman hanya menutup matanya. Selang 2 menit lalu Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

"Saranghae Huang Zi Tao"

"Nado Saranghe Wu Yi Fan ge"

END~

Aku Author baru jadi maaf jika hasilnya mengecewakan para reader. Aku udah terima kasih banyak jika reader mau baca FF abal-abal ini.


End file.
